They Don't Love You Like I Love You
by whichwitch2
Summary: How will the world go on when James is caught cheating on Lily?
1. Default Chapter

They don't love you like I love you Chapter 1 July 1, 2004 Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling "Leave, Get out!" shouted a red-faced and teary-eyed Lily Evans. She grabbed the case on the nearest table and hurled it at James' head.  
He ducked, just barely, "Lily, it wasn't me, I swear, I don't know what Sirius saw." Pleaded James. He ducked again as a candle stick holder zoomed toward him.  
"I don't believe you. GET OUT!" Shouted Lily again, she picked up another candle stick.  
"Fine, I'll leave, but you'll regret this Lil." Shouted James, slamming the door behind him.  
  
It all started a few short hours ago. Sirius Black had been walking down Diagon Ally trying to pass time. He went up and down the street numerous time, but as he walked past Dymond Jems, for what seemed like the hundredth time, he spotted someone familiar.  
It was none other then James Potter, Sirius' best friend and Lily's boyfriend. What surprised Sirius was that James was in the company of another girl.  
Sirius did a double take, and he saw James plant a kiss on the girls cheek.  
Sirius ducked behind a large cage of color changing parrots perched outside the jewelry store. 'How could James do this to Lily?!' he thought angrily to himself as James and the mystery girl left the shop.  
Sirius straightened up and ran down the lane back into the leaky cauldron; after toppling 3 elderly witches, a hag and 5 tall ice cream cones.  
  
Sirius apperated with a loud 'pop' right in front of his and Lily's house. They had started living together shortly after they graduated from Hogwarts. Lily's parents had died during her sixth year. And Sirius' parents had disowned him after he refused to become a faithful servant of the Dark Lord.  
Sirius walked through the front door slowly,"Lil" he said caustiously. "We, um, We gotta talk." 'You know what you saw, Sirius, just tell her that her boyfriend is a worthless troll.' thought Sirius.  
Lily walked out of her bedroom. "Sure, Sirius. What is it?" she had one of her signature smiles planted on her beautiful face. She walked over and jumped onto the couch, then motioned for him to join her. He walked over and sat down. "I don't know how to tell you this." he began shakily.  
Lily gave him a awkward smile. "You don't know how to tell me what." She had no idea what was about to be said.  
"Lily, I saw James today with another girl." The shock on Lily's face made him wince. ' I shouldn't be the one to tell her this,' he thought.  
"No," cried Lily. "You must have made a mistake." 'This isn't happening. This isn't happening.' Her brain was screaming inside. "It wasn't him, it couldn't of been him." "No, Lily. You're not listening to me, James is cheating on you with another woman. I saw it with my own eyes." he finished looking into lily's emerald green eyes. He could see behind them her heart was breaking into a million pieces. The tears started pouring down her pail face. "Lils," Sirius started before pulling her into a tight embrace. "Im just glad I have a friend that's looking out for me." she sobbed into Sirius' shoulder.  
  
(End Flashback)  
"Fine, I'll leave." Shouted James, slamming the door behind him. The glass in the door flew out and smashed on the tile floor. Lily's eyes watered again as she ran into her bedroom, jumped into bead and turned out the light.  
  
"Lily, Sirius," it was Diana Johnson, Lily's best friend. 'That's odd,' she thought. 'Lily said she'd be here all day.' Diana proceeded looking around the house, when she finally ended up outside of Lily's bedroom, she heard someone inside. Diana slowly opened the door to pear in, "Lil" she called cautiously. There was no answer.  
She went over to the bed, a red lock of hair was hanging outside of the blankets. "Lily, what's wrong?" sympathetically asked Diana.  
"Jamaschatanganma!"she sobbed, pulling the covers back over her head. "Oh, hunny," Diana started pulling Lily into a hug. She actually had no idea what Lily had said but she knew it had to be bad. "How did it happen?" she went for a nice generally question.  
Lily took a deep breath and began to tell the story. She told Diana how James was seen by Sirius with another girl, how James tried to say it wasn't him and how James just left. A few more tears escaped Lily's emerald eyes.  
"Oh," was the only thing Diana could think of saying. She was supposed to go out to dinner with Sirius tonight for they're 6 month anniversary, but she really didn't want to leave Lily here alone. She knew she had to call Sirius to call off the date. It was time for a girls night in. "Lily, I hate to do this, but I left something in the living room." She pulled herself form the room and went right to the fireplace. She took some floo powder and waited for the flames to turn green. She knelt down and stuck her head into the warm flames. "Potter Mansion,"she shouted closing her eyes. After a minute she opened them again and looking into the living room of the Potter home.  
Diana knew most times then not she would find Sirius at either his and Lily's place or the Potters house. The Potters, as in James parents, were some of the worthiest people in the magical world. James' dad, Harold Potter, was none other then the Minister of Magic.  
"Sirius, Sirius Black," Diana called from her stationary spot in the fire. Even if James wasn't home, Sirius would be over to eat out the kitchen. 'Those poor house elves,' thought Diana.  
Fed up with waiting, Diana tugged her head back out of the fire. She took another handful of floo powder off the mantel and threw it in the fire, again waiting for the emerald flames. She stepped in and shouted "The Potter Mansion." The fireplace began to spin and she stepped out into the Potter's living room. It was spotless, like always. Her first instinct was to check the kitchen. And of course, there Sirius Black was.  
"Didn't you hear me shouting, "Diana remarked, her hands firmly planted on her hips.  
"Oh, that was you. Sorry." He said walking over to Diana and planting a kiss on her cheek. "What's the matter." he could always tell just how she was feeling, her eyes said it all. And right now it was worry in her big brown eyes.  
"Well," Diana started. "I'm worried about Lily. All she does is cry." "I understand, she's just gotten her heart broken by someone she thought loved her. What do you expect her to do? Walk around town all cheerful like. I don't think so." Remarked Sirius. Taking a bite of his sandwich that he held in his hand.  
"Well, I was thinking, if you didn't mind to much, could I give you a rain check on dinner?" she smiled up into his startling eyes. When she saw the look on Sirius' face she continued. "I want to have an all girls night with lily to try and make her feel better." Sirius loved Lily like a sister and if he had to choose, he'd want her to be happy even if he had to give up a night with his girlfriend. "Fine, a rain check it is." he smiled down at Diana. He was a good foot taller then her.  
'Fine, as long as Diana wasn't seeing another guy.' he thought menacingly.  
"Great, but could I ask you one more favor?" Diana asked twisting her hair around her finger.  
"Yes, my dear, what is it?" Sirius laughed.  
"I just need you to get a few things for us?" giggled Diana. She knew that Sirius hated errands, but to her surprise he complied. "Yeah, what do you need?" Anything for Diana or Lily. 'Now that he and Lily were living together, he was like the older brother watching over her.' "Write this down," Diana smiled. She opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. She handed it to Sirius.  
He walked back over to the table and motioned for Diana to join her. "Ready." he stated. 


	2. Chapter

They don't love you like I love you Chapter 2 July 2, 2004 Disclaimer: see chapter 1 A few hours later at Lily and Sirius's house  
Lily and Diana sat on the couch, while chocolate Frog wrappers and Beartie Bott's Bean boxes littered the floor. It truly was an all girl's night. Sirius had been given a long list of movies and sweets to find, and now they were sitting 5 deep next to the television. Sure they were witches, but they needed to have a t.v.  
"Thanks for doing this Diana." Lily said between bites fo her licorice wand.  
"No prob, Your like my sister, and I couldn't see you so unhappy. That's just not you." She smiled over at Lily. "So what movies next?" The credits for Caddy Shack were playing now.  
"I don't really care, how about Dirty Dancing? 


	3. Chapte 3

They don't love you like I love you Chapter 3 July 3, 2004 Disclaimer: see chapter 1 "Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep." an arm form under the blankets hit the off bottom of the alarm clock. It was Diana who hod gotten up out of bed first. She put on her sock and Sirius' sweatshirt before proceeding to the kitchen.  
Like she promised Lily, she got out eggs, milk, butter, flour, and sugar to make her famous waffles.  
  
20 minutes later, a stack of waffles scented the house. Sirius and Lily came striding down the hallway. Sirius was already dress in his work robes, while Lily still had on her bathrobe.  
"This smells great," smiled Sirius as he kissed Diana on the cheek. "But- I gotta get to work." He grabbed 3 waffles off the stack and walked out the door. A few moments later and a loud 'pop' was heard form outside, and Sirius was gone.  
"So... Lily what do you wanna do today?" asked Diana between sips of coffee.  
"I don't care. Wanna go down to Diagon Ally?" Said Lily pulling out a chair at the table and grabbing a cup of coffee.  
"Yeah, sure. I'm going to take a shower. You finish eating, then get ready." Smiled Diana at the prospect of buying more clothes.  
  
At 7:30 that night, the girls walked into the Leaky Cauldron to show each other their purchases. They sat down at a booth in the tavern and waited for the waitress to take their orders.  
"Gillywater, please." Smiled Diana to Rosemerta, Rose for short. "How's Patrick?" Patrick was Rose's husband. Lily Diana and Rose were in the same year at Hogwarts, and also, best friends.  
"Very good. And we're going to be having a little one running a round soon, too." Rose sank down into the booth with the girls.  
"I don't believe it," giggled Diana. "I never would have known. We're just going to have to throw a baby shower." She loved planning parties for other people.  
"Congratulations." Lily's dimples showed.  
"Thanks. We're thinking of moving out to Hog's Head. It's a lot quieter there. And well, be closer to Hogwarts. Patrick was just assigned the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. All that Auror training worked out." she gushed. "So, Lily, Diana, how's James and Sirius. I saw a picture of you two in the Daily Prophet. Isn't that the fourth Quidditch World Cup James has won for the England National Team?" She gestured to Lily. Lily's face fell. "Um. Rose. James and I broke up last night." "Oh... I'm so sorry. Here I am talking about the two of you. I bet I upset you now." She became silent for a minute before going on "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" "No, It's fine. Sirius came home yesterday, telling me he saw James with another women in the jewelry shop down the street. When James came back to my house we got into a big fight and he left." she girmiced thinking about it again.  
"Yeah, he got into a fight with Sirius last night, too. He was yelling at him about selling him out and Sirius said something about how he cared about Lily more then he did about their friendship." "I'm really sorry Lily. If there's anything I can do for you." She looked down at Lily, while she got up from the table.  
"I've actually trying not to think about it much. It really hurts that he'd do that to me." she bowed her head, then picked it back up. "I'll take a glass of Gillywater also.  
"Sure thing, I'll be right back." She turned and went behind the bar.  
The door of the tavern blew open with a cold gust of wind and snowflakes. Sirius Black walked in and scanned the dark room for a familiar face. He made his way over to where Diana and Lily were seated.  
"My two favorite ladies." He grinned pulling up a chair. "So how was your work free day? You guys were probably out shopping, while I had to go out with Mad-Eye on a report of a Lord Voldemort sighting." The girls flinched.  
"Don't say his name." Snapped Diana. "It's bad luck." She sank into the booth's cushion. "Oh, where did you hear that, Witch Weekly no doubt." He glanced at Diana and Lily.  
"Maybe. And what's the problem with shopping. It just means we appreciate the up in coming fashion industry. It was absolutely horrid having to wear the exact thing everyday at Hogwarts." She finished glaring at Sirius.  
"Here you are." Grinned Rose as she handed Lily and Diana their Gillywater. "What can I get you Sirius?" She pulled out her order form.  
"A Fire Whiskey, please, Rose. Your looking quiet ravishing today." He joked.  
"I thought we were going to keep that a secret." Everyone laughed except Lily.  
"Real funny guys. You'll laugh about it until it really happens to you." She snapped at the three of them.  
"We're sorry Lily." Rose said trying to compose herself. "I'll be back with your Fire Whiskey.  
Just then the tavern door flew open again. And this time it was James and another girl. She had long dark hair and buttermilk white skin. They move to a table not far from Sirius, Lily, and Diana.  
"The nerve of that man. Coming in here with that whore." Diana glared at the couple.  
"Yeah, the nerve. That's my cousin he's with. And that isn't the girl from yesterday." If eyes could kill, James would be dead and buried by now.  
Nobody realized Lily during this whole sequence of events. She had turned and picked up her shopping bags, and began pulling on her thick winter cloak and mittens.  
"Lil. Where you going?" Diana turned to look at her. "I've got to work tonight. You know night shift." She pulled a galleon out of her pocket and threw it on the table. "That's for the drinks, they're on me. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." She walked to the door and left in a swirl of snow. 


	4. Chapter 4

They don't love you like I love you Chapter 4 July 7, 2004 Disclaimer: see chapter 1 When Sirius left the house, James didn't know what to do. He and Sirius had been best friends all their lives. James' father and Sirius' father had been friends themselves when they went to Hogwarts.  
James stood up from where he was sitting at the kitchen table. He went over to the fire place and threw in the floo powder, before shouting the Leaky Cauldron and disappearing.  
When he entered the Leaky Cauldron, he realized how full it really could get. He walked over to the only empty space at the bar. "A large Fire Whiskey." he mumbled to the bartender. The bartender turned around to pour the steaming red liquid into a pewter tankard. She looked up as she handed the glass to James.  
"That'll be 5 sickles." James realized that the girl had very beautiful dark eyes. And her hair to match, it went right down to the small of her back. Her skin was pale. "Um... yes." He rummaged in his pockets trying to find the money, while trying not to break the connection with her eyes. He finally found the change and placed it into her silky smooth hand. He drank his whiskey, while watching the girls progress around the bar, serving the costumers. She finally stopped back around to James.  
"Another then," She spoke, this time James could tell her strong accent. "Um...yeah." he pulled out the coins again and laid them on the table.  
"So what brings you here?" she smiled under her darkly lined eyes. "I don't know. I've just gotten into a few too many fights with people I thought were friends the last few days. I'm trying to collect my thoughts." he smiled back up at her. She did have a stunning smile. When James looked into her eyes he couldn't think for himself. All he wanted to do was to keep looking into her eyes.  
She smiled again looking into James eyes. Suddenly she grimaced as she grabbed her left forearm in pain.  
"What's the matter," asked James in concern.  
"Oh, its nothing. I burned myself earlier today. My shift is over now, but if you want we can get a drink tomorrow night. Together." She looked at James. Well, looked into his eyes.  
"Yeah, that sounds all right." He answered back, not so much to her but, to her eyes.  
"Until tomorrow then, about 8 o'clock meet me outside. Good bye." She grabbed her cloak from under the bar. She pulled it over her shoulders and left the bar.  
James finished his drink in silence. Before getting up and walking back over to the fire place.  
  
That night, James laid in bed thinking about the girl he had met at the bar. She was even prettier then that Natily girl he was going out with now.  
The girl at the bar, she had the most captivating dark eyes. It was if they were putting a spell on him, so he wouldn't want to look away. All chaos would break lose if he looked away.  
  
The next day, James couldn't concentrate at work. He couldn't tell where he was going, he only knew the girl wasn't where he was.  
Finally, 7:45 came around and he apperated back to the Leaky Cauldron, but then walked out the door to wait for the girl. She did arrive a little after 8 o'clock. "You look amazing." He jabbered to her. But in reality he couldn't tell what she was wearing under her fur cloak. He just made the assumption that she always looked great.  
"Thank you. So shall we go in. It's a tad chilly out here don't you think. The late January sky was trying to produce more snow onto the snow strewn sidewalk. "Okay then." James opened the door for her. And they walked into the instantaneous warmth of the bar. He looked around the bar trying to find an empty table, which was rather a choir but, he did find one toward the back of the bar... close to the table that Sirius, Lily, and Diana were sitting at. He didn't look at them again, but he knew they were looking at him. He could almost feel the daggers protruding from their eyes. James walked to the table and pulled out the chair for the girl. She sat down and so did he.  
"I'm sorry I didn't ask you last night. What's your name?" he grinned sheepishly. His untidy black hair was hanging in his eyes.  
"Bellatrix." She paused. "Bellatrix Black. And your name is?" she looked into his hazel eye.  
"James Potter." He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He was falling in love with one of Sirius' relatives. After Sirius had yelled at him last night, he was sure he was going to kill him now. The waitress walked around slowly toward their table. "What can I get you two." She said not looking down at the couple. "A gillywater." Bellatrix spoke smooth as velvet.  
"And a glass of Fire Whiskey." James smiled at Bellatrix.  
'Wait,' thought Rose as she took the couples order. 'That voice is strangely familiar.' she thought hard for a second before concluding that it was James Potter. She glared down at the couple. "Fancy seeing you here Potter." She snarled in a harsh tone.  
James looked up, only to see one of Lily and Diana's best friends, Rosemerta. "What do you mean by that?" He had always been on pretty good terms with Rose. He just couldn't guess why she'd be acting so... so... harsh.  
"Oh, trying to forget now are yea." She stomped off back to the bar to fill their order.  
"What was that about?" Asked Bellatrix. She didn't exactly have a quizzical look on her face, she was just being polite by asking.  
"I don't really know." He lied. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He knew she must be mad about him breaking up with Lily for another girl. Lily must have just told her, other wise what could she be mad about.  
Just then, Lily rushed past their table, cloak and mittens on. She didn't even make eye contact with them. She left the bar in a flurry of dainty snowflakes.  
A few moments later, Rose returned with their drinks. She threw them down onto the scrub table a little more forceful then need be.  
  
The evening ended late. James walked Bellatrix out of the tavern giving her a slight kiss on the cheek before apperateing home.  
He had to see her again. He had to. 


	5. Chapter 5

They don't love you like I love you Chapter 5 July 10, 2004 Disclaimer: see chapter 1 The weeks past and soon enough it was the middle of February, and everyone knows what that means. That's right Valentines Day was on the approach. Whenever Lily saw a young couple walking around Diangon Ally or sitting in the pub, she would scowl thinking about what James had thrown away. She sometimes even pictured herself with James at a table talking about their future. But she would hastily remove the thought from her head before she became overly upset.  
Slowly but, but surely, she started to forget about James and what he had done to her. She didn't take out her anger on people anymore, but wrote it down into songs, songs she planed to sing at a bar down the street in Diagon Ally, on Valentine's Day no doubt.  
Another way she was getting over her recent break-up was to start dating again.  
The first guy she went out with, was a blind date set up by Sirius of all people. The guy's name was Sean O'Connor. Lets just say that didn't last long. Sean had one eye, and had only 3 finger on his left hand. It wasn't the looks that bothered Lily, it was the fact that he kept trying to grope her under the table. And also, he was kind of sleazy, with greased back hair.  
The scend guy, Diana set Lily up with. His name was Andrew Warner. He had dark hair that fell into his startlingly blue eye. He wore jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. They talked for hours about subjects that Lily would never of even tried to talk to James about. The mistreatment of magical part humans, the up incoming Minister of Magic election, and the regulation and control of magical beasts were just some of the aspect that the pair fought about. Andrew seemed pretty nice, until he tried to bite Lily's neck instead of giving her a kiss on the cheek; which was a major turn-off.  
  
On Valentine's Day, Lily awoke almost like any other day. She took her shower and made breakfast before heading out to a busy day at work.  
When she arrived at St. Mungo's, the waiting area must have been filled with at least twenty or so people. Lily hurriedly walked behind the desk and took her seat as the welcome witch. The line in front of her was already long.  
The first pair came up to her.  
"Yes, My name is Leigh O'Brien. I was sent these flowers, and when I tried to put them into a vase, the leaves clamped onto my ears and they wouldn't let go." The woman in front of Lily, held the stems of the hot pink flowers. The leaves were indeed clasped to her ears. What a sight it was.  
"That'll be the third floor, off you go." she bent down to write the patients name and symptoms on a piece of parchment. "Next." she looked up into the face of a handsome wizard. "Yes, what is wrong with you?" "My girl friend got into a fight with me last night and pored Buba Tuba puss onto my hands." The man's hands looked as if he had thick knobbly gloves on. He winced as he gingerly placed it onto the desk.  
"That'll be the third floor also. Next!" She chimed as the man went through the door.  
It carried on in this manner until finally the 5 o'clock bell chimed. "See you tomorrow, Jenny." she was the other welcome witch.  
"Bye Lily. Have a good night." she winked at Lily as she picked her cloak and gloves out of the closet.  
Lily waved good-bye and walked out of the hospital. She made her way down the busy streets. There were small cherubs hanging from store windows and paper hearts streamed across the street.  
Lily arrived home, a little frazzled. She had seen no more then four couples making-out on the way home. It didn't really anger her as much as it saddened her. She didn't even hear Diana come home. When Lily walked out of her bedroom, in her little black dress, her hair up into an elegant twist and her make-up expertly applied she didn't expect Diana to be sitting on her bed.  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready to go out with Sirius?" she frowned at her appearance in her floor length mirror. 'Maybe I should put on the green dress.' she thought to herself.  
"Sirius is meeting me here. He said he had something special planned and I wasn't allowed to go to my house. So I need to get ready here." She smiled as she pulled her wand out of her pocket. With a mere flick of her wrist, her whole closet was in the middle of Lily's bedroom, well only the dress, skirts, and shirts, and of course her make-up.  
"Yeah, that's fine. I'm supposed to meet up with some friends at The Broomstick in about fifteen minutes anyway. Have fun." she walked out of the and into the living room, where her black, fur trimmed cloak lay on the couch. She pulled it on and walked out into the cold air, before deciding just to apperate into the bar.  
It was full of people but, she found her friends from work almost instantly. Mostly because, Jane, Anna, and Shelley were sitting at a booth in the corner waiting for Lily to make her apperance.  
"So are you ready for your big debut?" asked Anna who was sipping a foamy liquid.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Lily sat down next to Shelley and pulled a glass of water toward her. She didn't realize that James and Bellatrix walked into the bar and sat down.   
Twenty minutes later, a man carrying a clip board came around asking who was going to sing tonight. Lily signed her name at the bottom of the list and slowly waited for her turn.  
"Ms. Lilian Evens is up next, Lilian will you please come to the stage." The man shouted over the crowded room so everyone could hear. The bar cheered as Lily made her way up to the stage. The spot lights were on her, the music began to play and she started to sing.  
Pack up I'm straight Enough oh, say, say, say oh, say, say, say oh, say, say, say oh, say, say, say oh, say, say, say Wait, they don't love you like I love you Wait, they don't love you like I love you Ma-a-a-aps, wait!  
They don't love you like I love you Made off Don't stray My kind's your kind I'll stay the same Pack up Don't stray oh, say, say, say oh, say, say, say Wait, they don't love you like I love you Wait, they don't love you like I love you Ma-a-a-aps, wait!  
They don't love you like I love you Wait, they don't love you like I love you Wait, they don't love you like I love you Lily finished the song and looked out into the cheering crowd. It was then she spotted James, sitting with the girl from a few weeks back. She blushed and walked back to her seat. She didn't mean for the song to come out the way it did. Making it sound like everyone else wasn't good enough for James.  
The cheering kept going. "Bravo." and "Encore." were just of a few things Lily heard from her table with Jane, Anna, and Shelley. They each congratulated her before the man with the clip board shouted over the crowd again, this time with some difficulty.  
"Lilian, would you please come sing another song?" he looked very intent on hearing more of Lily's silky voice himself. She obliged and walked back up to the stage. The music sounded again and Lily captivated the audience again.  
I hear the clock it's six A.M.  
I feel so far from where I've been I've got my eggs and my pancakes too I've got maple syrup everything but you I break the yolks and make a smiley face I kind of like it in my brand new place I wipe the spots above the mirror don't leave the keys in the door I never put wet towels on the floor anymore cause Dreams last for so long even after your gone I know you love me and soon you will see you were meant for me and I was meant for you I go about my bus'ness I'm doing fine besides what would I say if I had you on the line same old story not much to say Hearts are broken every day I brush my teeth put the cap back on I know you hate it when I leave the lights on I pick a book up then I turn the sheets down I take a deep breath and a good look around Put on my P.J.'s And fall into bed I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead I tell myself it'll be aright I shouldn't think anymore tonight cause Dreams last for so long even after you're gone I know you love me and soon you will see you were meant for me and I was meant for you Yeah, you were meant for me and I was meant for you Hearts are broken everyday Lily walked off the stage back to the table. She sat down as if she hadn't just sang a beautiful song to a packed house. The rest of the night went fairly well.  
When Lily got back to the house that night, she was very tired. She pulled on her pajamas and crawled into bed. She fell asleep instantly.n 


End file.
